


Knits up the ravelled sleeve of care

by OnAStallion, wobblyheadeddollcaper



Series: There Must Be 50 Ways To Please Your Lover [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAStallion/pseuds/OnAStallion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyheadeddollcaper/pseuds/wobblyheadeddollcaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I waited up for you,' Laurens says, in response to Hamilton's incredulous stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knits up the ravelled sleeve of care

**Author's Note:**

> By OnAStallion, who needs an account already.

Hamilton is beyond tired. It's the kind of exhaustion that goes into the bones, the kind that can't be slept away in just one good evening. He drags himself into his tent. Laurens is sitting on the bed, head lolling, chest bare, hands on his knees. He looks even more exhausted than Hamilton feels.

'I waited up for you,' Laurens says, in response to Hamilton's incredulous stare.

 

Hamilton doesn't respond. Hasn't the energy. Instead he steps forwards, unbuttoning his collar. Shucking off his shirt gracelessly. It lands on the floor in a crumpled heap. Hamilton can't bring himself to care. He pushes Laurens backwards gently and pulls the thin cover over them both. Tucking them away from the world. Laurens rests his head against Hamilton's shoulder, fits like he was born to do it. He nuzzles Hamilton's neck. Soft lips ghost over Hamilton's skin, grazing his earlobe, and low down, his body responds.

 

'I'm falling asleep.' Hamilton says, and isn't totally sure that he means it. Laurens can always spark a fire within him. His cock seems to have other ideas. It's a little slow on the uptake but it's there, rising to attention. Hamilton groans. Squirms. The world seems to be shifting. Everything feels blurry and warm and pleasant.

 

Laurens has his eyes closed. He seems half-asleep already, although his cock feels solid enough against Hamilton's leg. Hamilton reaches down for it, grasping gently. Laurens whines, thrusting forward lazily into Hamilton's fist. 'Just a little?' Laurens whispers.

 

'Maybe a little,' Hamilton agrees. He's so damn tired, he is, but this... He can't resist. 'John, you could wake the dead,' he murmurs, rubbing his own cock with his free hand. He wants more but the fatigue is overwhelming. It's maddening, and somehow that thought makes him even harder. Laurens bucks a little harder, pushing into Hamilton's loose fist. He grips tighter, rubs his thumb over the tip and suddenly Laurens is coming over his hand in a warm rush. 

 

He barely has time to smile, to drop a kiss into Laurens' hair, before he's aware that Laurens has slid further down the bed. 'What are you - John, no, you're exhausted-' Hamilton gets out, and then that perfect, divine mouth is sleepily working his cock. 'I can do without-' Hamiton starts, and cannot finish, because Laurens is looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes that are nonetheless exceedingly stern. 

 

'Please,' Hamilton says, feeling the suction ease for a moment in surprise. Hamilton rarely begs for anything. He feels raw to the core, flayed open. 'Please,' he says again, and swallows hard, 'lower.' Hamilton feels fingers brush against his balls, feel soft lips and a warm tongue join them a second later as they kiss and cup and lap across him and oh god, he is- he is- Laurens strokes his cock a little harder, and then he too is coming, the world sliding away from him in a rush of singular joy.

 

Laurens murmurs a goodnight, a sweet something, but Hamilton is already sliding into a dreamless rest. His fingers close around Laurens' hand. The entwined lovers sleep, finally.


End file.
